Dearest
by Hakuri-Chan
Summary: For my closest friends, and to find myself.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Why do people put these things? its not like the original author is going to come and hunt you down for writing stuff. For Chrissakes, you've just uploaded it to Geez.

Notes: So, I've finally decided to give a shot at writing a fanfiction, and its not like I'm a writer, I'm actually more inclined to draw when I pick up a pencil. BUT, I'm glad that you're going to read my fiction anyway, because I am putting a lot of my time and heart into this story.

* * *

It was late. The Uchiha clan's Anbu were finishing their nightly patrol shift. Today's three Anbu had just one more section of the woods to go..

They came to a clearing. There was a figure in the center.

"Who is it Manta?" The female Anbu lifted her mask.

"It's... just a child.." The male Anbu took a step forward. "..I'll get her." He slipped his cat-like mask off and walked towards the pale white figure.

"Let's take her home." The dark haired girl shifted her weight to her other foot and looked back at the other male who said nothing.

Upon closer inspection, the first male realized it was a young girl, three or four perhaps. She was completely naked clutching her knees to her chest. Her skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. She was albino.

"Oi, little girl, we're going to take you home. What's your name?" He reached out to touch her shoulder.

_...No answer._

".. Your name..?" He blinked. Instantly, a sharp pain shot through his arm. He yelled and jerked it back. The girl didn't, wouldn't let go, her teeth dug deeper into his wrist. He screamed now and shook his arm wildly in a panic. Still, she held tight.

".. Manta!" The two that were behind ran to him to help him. The female grabbed the girl by the waist and jerked her hard. The other male grabbed the first by his shoulders and pulled him back. Instantly the girl let go easily, with little effort. The second male stood the first up. He stood with unsteady legs just a little while before he collapsed onto the ground. Both the remaining Anbu ran to his side.

The little girl stood up and wiped the dead Uchiha's blood from her mouth and face. The furious male Anbu looked up at the her.

_"My name is Hakuri."_

* * *

Notes: I will leave notes after every update to ensure that you guys aren't confused. :D The three Anbu are just random Uchihas. Manta, the squad leader, has the ability to use sharingan, but he doesn't really play much into this story. ... well as far as I've organized it in my head. Maybe he'll have some use later. Most of the questions some of you may have about Hakuri will be answered in the next chapter. Thank you for reading my story!


	2. 01 Prelude of the Moon

disclaimer: same as before.

* * *

The little girl sat contained in a cage in the center of a well lit room. She had put up no fight or struggle when the Anbu woman had picked her up and carried her. She didn't look back at the other Anbu man who had picked up her dead victim. They had both carried the bodies back to headquarters.

Hakuri sat on her legs with her hands folded neatly in her lap as someone would at tea time. She appeared drowsy and tired, although she didn't move. Her head was tilted slightly to the floor and she had been clothed in a simple white gown. Her white bangs covered her eyes so that deep shadows were cast upon them. Behind the cage sat various figures of the Uchiha clan and the door to the outside. It was closed. To her left were more members and the pair of Anbu from earlier who stood. To the right, yet more of the Uchihas, a covered corpse on the floor, and a crying older married couple holding each other tightly. There also was the door to the rest of the rice-papered building. It was slightly open. In front of her sat the head of the Uchiha clan and his pregnant wife. It was safe to assume that this was his house.

"How is it that he was killed?" The leader addressed the Anbu.

The male Anbu said nothing, and the woman spoke up. "We're not sure, but it appears he's lost a lot of blood."

"... and why didn't he fight back? An Anbu was killed by a mere _child?_" He turned his attention back to the little girl who simply sat there expressionless. She didn't even appear to breathe.

"We assume it was shock, replied the Anbu woman who now removed her mask. Many of the men in the room shifted uneasily and many more began to whisper to each other. The volume of the sobbing couple began to rise. A little boy stared at the content of the cage from the door cracked open. The leader raised his hand for silence. The only noise left was the sorrowful sniffling of the couple. The male Anbu spoke now.

"What should we do with her?"

"..." The leader looked at each person in the room. He looked at the girl in the cage. He looked over at the Anbu, then his wife, then the brokenhearted couple. He closed his eyes to think for a moment. The little girl looked up at the man now. Her bangs fell to the sides of her eyes so that they were visible to the leader and his wife, and only them. The wife gasped and stood up abruptly, the man opened his eyes to look at the girl. Her eyes shone crimson blood, the two extra pupils like hard coal.

".... We keep her." He stared at her for a long time.

"What?!" The Anbu woman was furious. "How can we keep her?! She _killed _Manta!" The leader looked from face to face now, all across the room shock and horror filled the faces of each of the puzzled clan members. He stood up and looked at the couple who sat trembling with grief. He chose his words carefully. "Today you have lost a son and gained a daughter." The little girl looked to the door on the right and her eyes met those of the little boy there. She opened her mouth to speak.

_"I have nothing.. You are my Dearest."_

* * *

notes: For those who may be confused, Hakuri is kind of a vampire. Actually, she's a chakra vampire. The reason Manta died is if you remember when Kakashi tought Sasuke chidori, he said that if you use it too many times, you could lose all your chakra and die. Hakuri drained Manta of all his chakra and drank his blood at the same time just for the hell of it. Sorry that the chapters are so short, and that they're so boring, I'll write more interesting things soon! ;; Also, remember the key six letter word that starts with 'R'. :D 


End file.
